


Levi's Song

by kokorosan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pianist Erwin, War Veteran Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorosan/pseuds/kokorosan
Summary: Erwin had always been quite fond of his piano, though after a long war service and an accident that rendered his right arm inexistent, his passion for music was slowly fading. Levi tries his very best to reassure his lover that, even without his right arm, he can still play as beautifully as he used to.





	Levi's Song

Levi’s husband was quite the musician.

 

He hadn’t seemed like the type back when Levi first met him, the way he held himself and presented his persona seemingly more similar to somebody who would spend their time on a busy office job rather than a black and white painted instrument. 

 

When Levi first heard Erwin play, he was entirely mesmerised. They’d been in public, some large train station, only a couple months into their relationship when Levi stopped in front of an old, dusty piano, one of those that you find in a restaurant, usually terribly tuned and out of key. 

 

“Hey, wait, I think I remember how to play Chopsticks,” Levi had said, cracking his knuckles excitedly, though Erwin almost audibly gagged, holding his shorter boyfriend back for a small moment.

 

“I’m not letting you subject yourself to Chopsticks,” Erwin chuckled out, hand holding onto the other’s wrist, though his grip was fairly loose. “That’s like, a pianists worst nightmare,” he explained, reluctantly letting go of Levi, even if the warmth that radiated from his lover’s skin soothed him a little.

 

Levi furrowed his brow for a short moment. “And you would know that, why?” he asked, tilting his head slightly in question. He watched Erwin chew at his bottom lip for a second before the taller spoke up, voice timid and shy, the entire opposite to his usual persona.

 

“I used to play a little..” he murmured, eyes refusing to meet Levi’s, far more interested in the tiled floor of the train station they’d been situated in. Levi’s eyes softened at Erwin’s shy composure, bumping his forehead gently against the man’s arm.

 

“Will you play for me?..” Levi whispered, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s left, looking up at him with a hopeful stare. Erwin smiled softly, leaning down to press a kiss against Levi’s tousled hair before he shrugged the boy off, moving to sit before the dusty instrument.

 

“If it’ll make you happy,” the taller muttered as he pressed his fingers against the harsh ivory keys for the first time in years. Everything seemed to come so naturally. Fingers dancing gently across those worn down keys, posture and position graceful and calm, opposing to his usual less well-composed self.

 

Levi stood back in awe, though slightly concerned that this delicate side of Erwin had been hidden under lock and key for so long. He had been missing out on quite a lot, clearly. He watched Erwin play slowly, though from the way his fingers moved, he could tell the piece he had chosen was quite complicated. Large intervals and octave jumps, trills and ornaments that brought the piece together in such a beautiful way, a soft minor scale that sounded so peaceful and gentle.

 

Levi was determined from that point on, to hear his lover play for the rest of eternity. He’d bought Erwin an upright for his upcoming birthday, urging that his lover start playing again and constantly nagging at him when his boyfriend complained that he’d ‘spent too much on him’.

 

Though Erwin began to play again, slowly. He would learn a few new pieces here and there and Levi would sit back and listen to the sweet sounds, or the dramatic crescendos, the fast tempo or the slow sonatas. Anything Erwin played had Levi’s heart racing with happiness. Music to his ears. Literally.

 

Only a little later saw Erwin playing his piano almost every single day, hours upon hours of gorgeously long pieces, ones that Levi would come home to after work, instantly putting him in a good mood. Hearing his lover produce such wonderful music made his heart soar.

 

“What’s this piece called?” Levi had asked one day, about 10 months into their relationship, after quietly sneaking his way around the furniture, perching himself upon one of the end tables in the main room. Erwin’s hands froze, though he turned back and smiled happily at his lover.

 

“It hasn’t really got a name yet,” Erwin admitted, cheeks reddening slightly, a sight that Levi was sure he would never get tired of. The shorter’s brows furrowed for a short moment before he realised.

 

“You wrote it yourself?..” he asked in disbelief for a small moment. Erwin had always played pieces written by other composers. Rachmaninoff, Mozart, the list went on, though he had never written a piece all on his lonesome. It was rather impressive.

 

The blond nodded happily. “I wrote it for you, actually..” he admitted, smile a little nervous as his fingers tapped nervously along the edge of the piano, brushing against the keys, but not pressing hard enough to make a noise. “I was going to play it to you for our anniversary.”

 

Levi’s eyes widened, mouth agape just a little. He had never been one for romantic gestures such as poems or chocolates, though a song written by his very own lover. That was something he would have never expected to love so very much, though here he was, tears welling in the corners of his eyes at the mere thought that Erwin had put in so much effort to make this piece flawless.

 

“Thank you..” Levi choked out, smiling through his tears. “I love you.”

 

When their one year anniversary came around, Levi got to hear the piece Erwin had written in full, melodies strung upon melodies, a polyphonic texture that gave the man shivers. He wanted to cherish this piece, to listen to it as he slept, to hear it throughout every living moment of his life.

 

Though Erwin was reluctant, he agreed when Levi had begged him to record the music, just a single track CD that the shorter could keep with him whenever he needed it, just in case.

 

Levi hadn’t ever thought he had needed the recording though. He always had Erwin only a phone call and a small walk away. He’d hear the piece played right before him constantly. Whenever he asked, Erwin was very happy to play it for him. 

 

It was around a year or two later though, when Levi found purpose in that single track CD.

 

Erwin had spoken up, finishing a particularly soft piece. Levi turned his head away from the window he was vacant-mindedly staring out of, looking back towards his lover, though his breath caught in his throat as he noticed the tears collecting in Erwin’s soft, ocean blue eyes.

 

He stood quickly, rushing over to his lover’s side and enveloping him in his arms, pressing his forehead into his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Levi asked quietly, pressing gently kisses against the material underneath his lips.

 

“I think I want to join the Recon Corps.”

 

The words stung. At first it was hard to accept. The selfish side of Levi hated the thought of Erwin being shipping away along with the army. The endless months of loneliness, the perpetuate state of worry that he would be in. He didn’t wish it upon anybody, especially not himself.

 

Though, after a good few weeks and many hours of long conversations, he decided to let Erwin follow his dreams of becoming a soldier. He decided not to let his petty reasoning hold his lover back from what he had wanted to become since he was just a child.

 

Much to Levi’s dismay, Erwin rarely played piano once he joined the Recon Cadets. He never had time to practise anymore, constantly busying himself with training and his refusal to neglect Levi for too long. When Levi would come home from work, it was no longer soft, gorgeous pieces he heard. It was silence. No lover in sight.

 

“You haven’t played my song in a while,” Levi whispered as the two of them curled up in bed after a particularly long night. The shorter rest his head against his lover’s larger chest, sighing as he listened to the other’s heart beating.

 

It was sad to think that the heart he was hearing may not beat the same in only a few years to come.

 

“I’m sorry, lovely..” The blond murmured softly, though he didn’t dare to try and make any excuses. He had no explanation other than the path he had chosen to take, and he knew that bringing it up would only upset Levi.

 

“Will you play it.. Tomorrow?” Levi murmured, eyes slipping closed from mere exhaustion. Erwin smiled sadly, hand running gently though the other’s messy hair, soft black strads laying gently across his forehead.

 

“Of course. I promise.”

 

Erwin played Levi’s song. He played it all day, for hours, for as long as his hands could take. He had cried between breaks and Levi had held him, though he hadn’t told his lover the reason until the very end of the day. He was scared. Terrified, really. He didn’t want to see Levi’s reaction, but it couldn’t wait much longer.

 

It was that night that Erwin had told Levi that he would leave for war soon. Levi had cried into his lover’s arms. He’d cuddled his face into the other’s chest and refused to let go in fear that it would be the last time he could hold him like this. He kissed his lover with an entirely new meaning, a kiss that screamed ‘don’t leave me’, one that had Erwin biting his knuckle in bed that night to silence his sobs.

 

Levi had had Erwin promise to come back alive more times than either of them could count on the day he had left, though the blond promised all the same, clinging to Levi like his entire life depended on it. He didn’t want to let go. Ever. Though the airport was busy and his fight would board any minute. 

 

“Smith,” His commanding officer’s voice was loud, startling the two lovers as the taller turned to face his superior. “We’re leaving, cadet,” He spoke with no emotion. It was almost as if he had seen too many people in the exact same situation as Levi and Erwin to even care about their goodbyes.

 

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry,” Erwin spoke, saluting his commander with his utmost respect. He turned back to Levi quickly, not waiting a second longer as he pressed a long, lasting kiss upon Levi’s lips, though the shorter found it hard not to let out a choked sob into the other’s mouth.

 

“Hange’s driving you home, right?” Erwin asked quickly, wrapping the other up in a short-lived hug. Levi nodded, too scared to speak in fear of tears gushing from his eyes at an even faster rate than they already had been. He looked up to take one long look at his lover’s face. One last time.

 

“Good. I love you. I’ll be home before you know it, beautiful,” Erwin smiled, losing himself in Levi’s eyes, though a loud mechanical-sounding voice was heard from above them, breaking the two of them out of their thoughts and their conversation.

 

‘Flight 109 will be leaving shortly. Please make your way to the front gate.’

 

“I’m sorry, Levi,” The blond smiled sadly. It was hard for him to let go, though after a soft peck to the lips, he dropped Levi’s hand, glancing back at his fellow cadets that stood in line behind him. “I love you. Stay safe. I’ll call you when I can. I love you,” He was rambling now, tears brimming his soft blue irises, though he held back. He stood strong. For Levi. 

 

Levi smiled as salty tears ran freely down his face.

 

“I love you too.” he called out as Erwin turned to leave, and just like that, in a mere second, he was left without his lover.

 

Hange had been understanding when she had picked him up from the airport. He didn’t say a word to her. Didn’t speak, didn’t cry, just stared vacantly out of the window, almost like the roads outside were the only thing that kept him grounded. Even after knowing Hange for over 10 years, their usual conversations had now turned into nothingness. White noise.

 

She had tried her very best to make light conversation, though she didn’t really know where to begin. Levi didn’t blame her. It was a difficult subject to casually chat about, and having such a deep conversation whilst driving wouldn’t exactly be good for her attention levels.

 

She spoke up though, after a while. “What did he say?..” She questioned gently, voice soft, “Before he left, I mean...” 

 

Levi broke himself out of his trance, looking up at his best friend from the passenger seat. There were only a few mere moments of silence before Levi burst into tears, head in his hands, palms pressing into his eyes at the thought of his stupid boyfriend, with his stupid gelled back hair and his idiotic happy smile. It hadn’t even been half an hour and he already wanted this to be over.

 

He wanted Erwin back. 

 

But, now his fucking lover was away in some unknown location fighting for his goddamn country, the ever present shadow of death looming above him like a monster.

 

It was difficult. The first week of being in an empty house was torture. He’d started by accidentally making two portion meals instead of one and sitting near the front door at 5, waiting for Erwin to arrive home. Though, obviously, he never did.

 

The house started to become dusty, too. The sink piled with stacks of bowls and plates, cutlery situated atop of each other like jenga pieces. It was starting to become so bad that Hange had given herself the role of weekly cleaner and therapist, scrubbing at the pots and dusting the shelves whilst she spoke to Levi about his feelings. 

 

Usually he would bottle everything up, though this time he felt as though he couldn’t. Maybe it was because he knew that Erwin would be upset to know that Levi was in such a state. Maybe it was because he knew that talking to Hange this way was actually an amazing way at helping his stress levels fall. He didn’t know which was more prominent, though.

 

Levi’s first Skype call with Erwin was around a month into the war. It was around this point when Levi had finally settled. Hange was visiting every couple days now, and even some of Erwin’s friends would stop by to see how Levi was doing, Mike and Nanaba, even Hange’s husband Moblit would pop his head around every now and again to say hello, even after being deemed as quite the shy type.

 

Levi was doing a lot better after surrounding himself with people, though there was still a large part of him that felt empty. Like something was missing. Obviously, Levi knew exactly what it was that had left such a large hole in his heart, though he kept silent about it as he spoke to Erwin that night.

 

“I love you,” Levi spoke these three words as soon as he answered Erwin’s call, and it had his idiot blond grinning immediately. 

 

“I love you, too, baby. How are you doing?” He asked, though it was clear to see that Levi wasn’t at his best, stubble littering his chin, seeming that he hadn’t shaved in a good few days. Despite the love and care he had had from Hange and the others, he was still finding it difficult to remember to take care of himself on the days that he spent alone.

 

“Okay,” he reassured. Mentally, he felt okay, no longer as numb as he felt during the first week of Erwin’s absence, though he wasn't at his best. It was nice though, to see Erwin’s stupid smiling face and his dumb hair messily flopping over his forehead.

 

“I’m glad,” Erwin smiled, “Are Mike and Nanaba taking good care of you? I asked them to stop by just before I left.” Levi’s expression turned from one of mild happiness to a full blown smile. Erwin had thought about him that much? Enough to convince his friends to check up on him? How fucking sweet could he be?

 

“Um, yes, It’s been really nice seeing them, actually. They’re getting married soon, too,” Levi smiled, slipping back into his usual conversation, the nice chit-chat small talk that could go on for hours, and the addition of Erwin’s lovely face upon his screen was helping it along swimmingly.

 

Maybe, just maybe, Levi could pull through this. Maybe this year would go much more swiftly than he had expected.

 

“Levi, I’m here!” Hange piped up, her happy step and tied back hair peeked around Levi’s bedroom door, said man snuggled comfortably between his blankets, though he hadn’t had a wink of sleep.

 

It had been three months without Erwin.

 

It was the night before when Levi had finally motivated himself to clean up that he found what he forgot he owned. The silvery, round object that had the words ‘Levi’s Song’ scribbled upon it in Erwin’s messy handwriting. Just holding the disc in his hand had his heart beating faster. It had been god knows how long since Levi had heard the piece Erwin had written for him. He didn’t know how he had managed so long without it. 

 

Without even thinking, he dropped his cleaning supplies, rushing over to his laptop atop of his bed, pushing in the disc drive with unimaginable speed. Pressing the disc in, his hands shook with anticipation. He’d never actually listened to this CD, since Erwin had been around until now, so he didn’t exactly know what to expect, though as he heard Erwin’s voice echo through his speakers, he grinned, eyes prickling with tears.

 

‘Levi,’ The speakers announced. ‘If you’re hearing this, I guess it means I’m not around. Or maybe you’re just awake and I’m too tired to play for you.’ Levi chuckled through tears at his boyfriend’s words. ‘Either way, I will always love you. Don’t forget that.’

 

After Erwin’s little speech, he began to play. The beautiful, soft melodies that Levi had grown to love so much. He couldn’t see it, but Levi imagined his strong hands jumping between chords and octaves, fingers dancing lightly on the ivory keys the way they used to so often. He missed it. He missed the way that things used to be, when Erwin would play for hours upon on hours, always an everlasting grin upon his face.

 

Now. Now it was so difficult. No kisses, no cuddles, rarely any talking. All he wanted was for Erwin to be close again. To hold him to his chest and kiss against his neck delicately as he played his stupidly long Rachmaninoff pieces and his childish Mozart concertos.

 

That night, Levi stayed awake for hours, just listening. Listening as hard as he possibly could, picking out the sweet sounds of Erwin’s genius. He listened for such a long time, that the melodies began to stick, and soon, he was humming along to the phrases as he heard them, tears staining his cheeks as he snuggled into the warmth of his duvet, the want of Erwin so ever present in his mind.

 

And now Hange was here. He was still wide awake and Hange had shown up at her usual, on the dot, 9 o’clock spot. Had he really been awake so long?

 

“Levi, have you even slept?” She asked gently, rushing over to the side of the bed to perch herself upon it, pulling Levi up into a side hug. Usually, he would push her away and frown as he wriggled out of bed, though this time he sleepily clung onto her, resting his head against her soft chest, comfort immediately filling his heart.

 

It was times like these where Levi really understood why Hange was his best friend. She knew him better than anybody else, even Erwin, at times. She knew exactly what to do, exactly what to say, exactly how to help, and Levi had never been more grateful in his entire life.

 

The shorter man let out a sad laugh, rubbing his face against his friend’s shoulder. “I love you, Hange. You’re my best friend and I love you.” He said. He didn’t know if it was his drowsiness or his pure want for some kind of contact, but it made her happy to hear. He would have never said anything like this otherwise.

 

She smiled, petting Levi’s head gently. “Love ya too, you lug. Now, get up,” She chuckled, hopping up and tugging Levi by his arm, dragging him along to the kitchen. “I’m making us some food. I’m starving!”

 

It was only a couple hours later, after the two had eaten, when Hange found Levi sat at Erwin’s beloved upright, laptop placed neatly atop the music stand. The short man looked incredibly concentrated, headphones perched in his ears loosely as he pressed tentatively at the ivory keys, seemingly trying to figure out a melody.

 

Hange watched intently, smiling to herself as Levi found himself particularly giddy that he had found the correct note. He marked it down on a piece of paper beside him.

 

“Watcha doing?” Hange asked happily as she plonked herself down on the stool beside Levi. Thankfully, her body was slim enough that the seat could fit the both of them, unlike Erwin’s, whose build was that of a giant.

 

The shorter looked up, startled slightly, though he smiled at her, handing her his scribbled piece of paper. “I want to learn his song,” Levi explained, a soft blush coating his cheeks at the thought of his lover finding out. Imagine what he would think? He’d probably laugh at Levi’s feeble attempt, though still, the man was going to put his entire heart into this.

 

‘Levi’s Song’ the sheet of paper read at the top. Hange’s eyes sparkled as she tugged a headphone from Levi’s ear, popping it happily into her own. Levi grimaced a little at the fact that she hadn’t cleaned the bud, though he dropped it, watching her curiously.

 

After only about a minute of silence, Hange lifted her right hand, playing along with the basic melody line of Erwin’s song, cheering thankfully when she managed to play the phrase in its entirely without mistake. Levi was shocked, eyes wide and mouth open just a little, though when Hange turned, she laughed softly at his expression.

 

“I play guitar, Levi,” She reminded him, “I have a degree in music teaching and yet you still seem surprised.” Whilst she couldn’t play to the extent that Erwin could, she could play a lovely little chorus of Twinkle Twinkle or Happy Birthday with both hands when she was bothered to exert herself to such. She knew enough about music theory, however, to translate Erwin’s little tune into a playable form.

 

“Teach me,” Levi piped up excitedly, hand grabbing at Hange’s with a force she never knew he had. 

 

“I want to play it for him when he comes home.”

 

It was 5:43am, two months before his lover was due home, when Levi found out about Erwin’s condition over a phone call. Doctors reassured him that his lover was alive and breathing for a solid hour once he had had Hange speed him to the hospital, breaking about twenty different traffic laws all in one journey.

 

They were right. He was alive, breathing, still as beautiful as ever, though Levi took one look at his right side and felt hot tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

 

His arm.

 

His right arm had been blown off.

 

If god existed, he must have been a cruel man.

 

Erwin slept peacefully in his disgustingly blue hospital gown, the sleeve on his remaining arm far too short, showing the muscle he had developed from his time with the Recon. Levi wanted so very badly to lean down and wrap himself up in that remaining arm and never move, but he didn’t know the extent of his lover’s injuries just yet, and hurting him even more is something he could never dream of.

 

“Hey,” Hange whispered softly as she slipped back into Erwin’s room, closing the door behind her. She’d gone to get Levi a drink after she’d witnessed him nearly pass out at the sight of his lover’s bloodied right side. She smiled sadly.

 

“Thanks, Han,” Levi graciously took the bottled water Hange handed to him, taking a quick swig. It stung his throat on the way down, almost wanting to come back up again, though he swallowed hard, shivering lightly.

 

“How are you doing?..” Hange asked patiently, seating herself in the empty chair beside Levi and pressing a reassuring hand to his shoulder. 

 

“Okay..” He whispered after a long sigh, pressing one of his palms into his face, “I’m just glad he’s alive..” Levi wasn’t okay. Levi felt shitty. Probably the shittiest he’d ever felt in his life, really. Not only had he willingly let his lover leave, but he’d managed to let him get into this state, Erwin barely making it out of that shitty place alive.

 

“Don’t blame yourself,” Hange said knowingly, patting Levi’s shoulder gently, a sad smile on her face.

 

“He’ll pull through this. Both of you will.”

 

Miraculously, Erwin had opened his eyes after a couple hours, and was ready to be sent off home only a week after. At first, it was strange, only having one arm. Levi had to help with quite a few of Erwin’s daily tasks. Buttoning his shirts, tying his laces, even simple things like texting felt abnormal in the beginning, though Levi didn’t mind at all. In fact, he was adamant to help, even if Erwin was sure he didn’t need it.

 

There was one specific change in Levi and Erwin’s life, however, that the both of them felt the present absence of. The melodies, the softly played phrases, the slow renditions of sonatas that Levi used to hear almost every single day.

 

The piano collecting dust in the back corner of the living room was entirely neglected. 

 

It wasn’t that Erwin didn’t want to play. He wanted more than anything to be able to play Levi a new piece, or to even play something nostalgic of their relationship, songs that he would play back when they first began dating, though he had finally given up on the idea of ever playing his beloved instrument ever again.

 

The thought was upsetting, honestly frustrating. It made him want to bang at the stupid piano keys with force and beg for him arm back through some sort of messy song, but instead of playing, he would sleep away the frustration, wishing to forget that he had ever played piano in the first place.

 

It wasn’t until he had caught Levi listening to his CD in the corner of the bed one night, that he had spilled his anger out through tears and sobs, clenching his remaining fist into his hair as Levi cradled his large frame, hushing his angry cries with gentle words and whispers.

 

“I’m sorry..” Levi had whispered out, only causing Erwin’s brow to furrow even more, “If I had known listening would upset you, I wouldn’t have..” Levi was cut off by Erwin’s quick movements, pulling the shorter away from him for a small moment to look into his eyes.

 

“Don’t you dare apologise. It’s my fault I can’t fucking play that god damned song for you anymore,” Erwin’s words were firm. Cold and harsh, though his tears continued to fall all the same, “I was the one who went out there and risked my life, Levi. You have every right to blame me for the reason that you even  _ need _ that forsaken disc.”

 

Levi stood silent, expression one of shock, though it softened just a little as he watched his lover cry freely before him, finally realising that maybe, just maybe, there was a way for Erwin to play after all. “You can still play.. I know you can..” Levi began, reaching up, stood on the very tips of his toes just to run his hands through Erwin’s soft hair, “If you trust me.. Then I can show you how.”

 

“Of course I trust you, Levi.” His words weren’t hesitant at all. Firm and comforting, rather. A small smile tugged at the corner of Levi’s lips as he pulled Erwin’s arm along, tugging him out of the room and towards the sorry looking upright that he used to love to tenderly.

 

“Sit down. But make sure your giant ass doesnt take up all the room on the stool,” Levi chuckled softly, watching his boyfriend rub his eyes with the backs of his hands, ridding himself of his stray tears as he plonked himself down tiredly, shuffling to the very edge of the seat.

 

“I don’t understand, Levi,” Erwin mumbled out, lifting his left hand to hover above the ivory keys before him, “It won’t sound the same without the treble notes.” Levi only smiled, scooting himself up close to Erwin and lifting his right hand in the same way that the blond had done.

 

The taller caught on fairly quickly to what Levi was up to, though he was still a little confused. Levi only reassured him, voice soft-spoken. “Start playing. Don’t worry about it,” he said, quickly cracking his knuckles with his thumb and stretching his fingers out. It had been a while since Hange had taught him how to play, but he was sure that he could remember well enough.

 

Though he was hesitant, Erwin began to play with his left hand, eyes widening a little as Levi’s right started dancing gently across the keys, perfecting the melody that would have otherwise been broken. Considering Erwin had been away from the keys for so long, he picked everything back up almost instantly. Everything he had learned, everything he wished to once play again, it was all coming together along with Levi’s gentle playing.

 

Whilst Erwin noticed how terrible Levi’s techniques were, he found that he didn’t care in the slightest, the both of them parading through the piece like they had done this countless times before. The feeling of finally being able to play again was far too overwhelming, and Erwin found himself in tears, unable to continue playing purely because he could barely see, vision blurred by emotion.

 

Pressing his face down into Levi’s shoulder, he spoke up quietly. “How?..” He asked. A simple question, though the word came out hoarse and quiet. Levi only smiled, gently running his hands through his lover’s soft hair.

 

“Hange taught me. I didn’t realise she could play piano as well as she can, but hey, she knew enough to get me started and things just blossomed from there.” Erwin looked up once more, his soft blue eyes meeting Levi’s cold grey gaze. He grinned through his tears, lifting his remaining hand to cup Levi’s face.

 

Erwin leaned, pressing a slow, gentle kiss against Levi’s soft lips, the feeling oh so familiar, and yet he knew he could never grow tired of the lightness in his stomach. Levi’s lips moulded against the blond’s and the two found themselves tangled together, Erwin’s face a mess from crying and Levi’s heart racing with happiness.

 

Even with Erwin’s arm gone, and his passion for music slowly fading, Levi was sure that he could help his idiot lover in loving piano just as much as he did when they first met.


End file.
